


Lust in a Coffe Cup

by herstorybooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lust, Masturbation, Oral, Porn With Plot, Seven Deadly Sins, death by sex, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: After a series of adultery based deaths, Y/N, Sam and Dean investigate. It seems one of the seven deadly sins has escaped hell and is looking for revenge. What happens when Lust curses both Sam and Y/N?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Lust in a Coffe Cup

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been going round and round my head for a few days. I think I’m ovulating. anyway…. Enjoy!

“So what we think? Angry wife with a witch for hire?” Y/N threw her car keys on the table inside of the motel, shrugging off her FBI blazer and making a straight line towards the minibar.

“We didn’t find any hex bags in the house or motel room,” Dean commented, taking a beer from Y/N. Sam closed the door behind him before taking a beer himself and opening up the police report in his hands. He settled by the table as Y/N and Dean laid back on the sofa, sipping on their beers casually.

“Yeah but what else could it be?” Sam asked. “Wife finds out that her husband has a mistress. The husband goes missing for a week and is found dead in a motel with the said mistress.”

“Don’t forget that they were… conjoined.” Dean smirked childishly, his words laced with innuendos. Y/N shoved Dean, finding his humor misplaced no matter how humorous. She stood up, walking over to look over Sam’s shoulder at the report. He felt her presence behind him, the waft of her perfume close by.

“What was the official cause of death again?” She asked.

“exhaustion, starvation, and dehydration,” Sam answered, desperately trying to focus on the grim words in front of him, and not the beautiful woman behind him.

“They were so busy screwing they didn’t stop for food, water, or sleep?” Dean asked. “huh, what a way to go.” Sam and Y/N ignored Dean’s amusement over on the sofa.

“I still think it’s a spell,” Y/N told them, reaching into her bag and pulling out a series of books. She dropped them all onto the bed, and sat down, ready for a night of searching for something to clue them in towards what they were hunting.

“Maybe. Or a possession?” Sam suggested, loosening his tie. The sudden sight of his bare neck made Y/N think how funny it was that she’d never found a man’s neck that enticing. Accept Sam’s. She found his very enticing.

“Well, all I know is I’m starving. I’m gonna go to that drive-threw down the road. Who wants what?” Dean stood up, reaching for his wallet and car keys. His words shook Y/N out of her bewilderment with Sam’s neck and pulled her into the hunger and caffeine deprival she felt.

“Coffee and anything fried!” She ordered. Sam stood up and went to join his brother, wanting to stretch his legs some.

“I’ll come with you.”

* * *

The boys disappeared off into the night to collect food and coffee. When they got to the drive threw they were served by a blonde woman with dark sultry eyes. Dean was straight in with his charming smile and flirty pet names.

“Well, hello sweetheart. We’ll take two coffees, two chicken specials, a taco meal, and your number.” Sam scoffed at his brother. Surely a corny pickup line like that wasn’t going to work.

“Seriously?”

“Shut up,” Dean said under his breath. The woman didn’t say a word. Passing them their food and drinks with slow calculated movements that hypnotized Dean. She took his money and in return passed him his change and receipt - with her number scribbled on the back. Dean grinned up at her, noticing the lily tattoo creeping out from under her shirt collar. He smirked before driving away with a gleeful look on his face, whilst his younger brother just looked at him tiredly.

“Can you keep it in your pants at least until the case is over?” He asked, reading over the receipt and seeing the handwritten number.

“Not my fault, Sammy. Can’t turn this off.”

* * *

When they opened the door, Y/N had moved to the table. Her heeled boots were discarded on the floor as she was hunched over a book, flipping through pages with frustrated sighs. She looked up relieved when she saw the cups of coffee and a large paper bag of food.

“Great! I’m starving!” She announced. Everyone gathered their food and drink and settled in their spots. Y/N and Sam opposite one another at the table, Dean sprawled out on his bed, turning on the tv. They ate in silence, the only noise filling the room was the sound of food wrappers and the old western movie coming from the television. Sam and Y/N chuckled as Dean grumbled the odd commentary to the movie as he ate. Y/N reached for her coffee, stirring in a packet of sugar before taking a large gulp from it. As the liquid hit her tastebuds, she picked up the taste of dark rich chocolate and… red?

“This coffee is… weird. How’s yous?” She asked Sam. He looked at her questionably before taking a sip of his. He too looked at the liquidly oddly.

“Yeah, it’s like it’s been laced with chocolate and… something else.” Y/N nodded along with his words, but after some thought came to the conclusion she did in fact like this odd caffeine concoction in her hands.

“It’s good though!”

“Yeah… it is…”

“Would you two shut up! Clint Eastwood is talking.” Dean complained from his bed. Sam and Y/N both rolled their eyes but apologized, before turning back to their drinks.

Y/N suddenly felt a strong craving to drink more of what she had just digested. She downed the last of her coffee, only slightly burning her tongue, and let her cup fall with a large sigh. Her eyes lifted from the cup and landed on Sam, who was studying his drink closer but was yet to finish it. When he felt her stare and looked up, he smiled casually.

That casual smile was the start of something very dangerous. Something suddenly stirred in Y/N’ stomach. Her skin suddenly flushed and every inch of her felt warm.

“You okay?” Sam asked, noticing her squirm uncomfortably in her seat. The sound of his voice made the parts between Y/N’s legs tingle sensationally.

“Uh, yeah.” She said with heavy breaths. Feeling very sweaty and crowded. “I just… I’m just gonna go for a shower.” She bolted before either of the boys had a chance to respond, slamming the door tightly shut behind her. Dean shrugged and went back to his movie, not too concerned at what just happened. Sam looked at the closed door with confusion.

With her back pressed against the door, Y/N panted, her heart racing suddenly. Her pulse was racing and every inch of her skin itched. The look of Sam’s eyes burrowing into her, watching his hands move and his tongue dart out to lick his lips from his meal, had sent her head in a dizzy state. She’d always liked him, always had a crush on him. But she couldn’t name one successful hunter who had managed to balance the hunting life and a relationship. So she ignored it, put it in a box and buried it away. But it seemed that at this moment, Pandora’s box had been let open, and her desires were running wild within her. She dived over to the shower, turning on the water to muffle any sound that she was making. She locked the door, checking twice it was in fact bolted shut. A cold shower, that’s all she needed.

She undressed hastily, leaving all her clothes to land in a messy pile on the floor. She stepped into the shower and turned the temperature as cold as she could manage. The cold water hit her skin, but it did nothing to tame the blazing fire she felt. The water trickled down her skin, across her breasts, tickling her nipples before pool and dripping off in-between her legs. She tried to focus on the number of tiles that surrounded her, but as she counted, she found her mind drifting to the man on the other side of the locked door. Sam was sitting there, with those hands, and this muscular arms and… oh god. Those lips. Y/N groaned in frustration, not being able to focus her mind on anything else. The throbbing in-between her legs was so intense it was almost painful. She shook her head, desperate to rid it of the thoughts she had. The thought of Sam’s large hands gripping tightly to her hips as his lips and teeth nipped at her neck.

No! This was not helpful! Just shower and go to bed! She reached for the shower gel provided by the motel and poured it onto her hands. She rubbed it to provoke the lathery soap bubbles and went about cleaning her skin. But with the mixture of her wild mild and the slippery material between her fingers, it wasn’t long until her hands found their way to their owner's breasts, cupping and squeezing them as water poured. Y/N closed her eyes, her imagination telling her that they were Sam’s hands touching her.

Y/N sighed. She had given up. Surely if she wanted these feelings to go away, she should just roll with it. Let her fantasies play out so she can feel normal again. Only she would ever know the scenarios that played in her head. So she slowly crouched down onto her knees, the water hitting her back as she reached between her legs and gently massaged her folds. She pictured Sams face as she rode her own hand, playing with her clit and praying she could hold in her sobs and moans. She traced circles around her clit and she recalled every detail of Sam she could. She thought about the light stubble that crossed his cheeks, imaging how it would feel for it too graze her inner thigh. She thought about his masculine and bold arms lifting her up, hoisting her up onto a table as he pushed her down onto her back, ripping off her clothes and using his skillful hands to trace the curves of her body. “God!” She moaned, biting her lip tightly to stop herself from getting any louder. She grew more and more frustrated as her own hands did nothing to relieve her of the pain that was growing more and more intense with every fantasy she had of Sam. She scrambled up from her spot in the shower, her hands lunging for the showerhead. She took it from its resting spot and leaned her back against the wall. The cold water droplets felt good against her skin as she placed it between her legs, standing wider and feeling the beautiful pressure hit every spot that tingled. “Oh shit!” She groaned out loudly. She took her hand to cover her mouth, desperate the muffle the sounds she couldn’t help but make. With her eyes closed, her hand slipped from her mouth and down the squeeze and hold her breast. Her hips jolted against the shower’s spray and she continued to imagine Sam grabbing her, kissing her, and having his way with her. “Sam.” She breathed over and over again. Her spare hand gripped to the shower pipe, white-knuckling it to keep her up straight. Her leg hoisted up to the side so the water could get closer to the spot she wanted. And then she heard the knocking on the door.

“Y/N?” Sam's voice echoed through from the other side of the door. And that was the last straw that pushed Y/N over the edge. His dark gruff voice provoked the final thing she needed. She bit her lip so hard it drew blood as she tried to not to moan with intense pleasure as she came. “Y/N you okay in there?” Sam continued to knock on the door when she didn’t respond. Y/N bent forward, dropping the shower head and letting it slam on to the shower’s floor as she breathed heavily and let her orgasm flutter and rest in her stomach. From the outside, Sam heard the slam and started to force at the bathroom door’s handle. “Y/N? What’s going on! I’m gonna break the door down if you don’t answer!”

“I’m fine!” Y/N yelled, desperately trying not to sound erotic or out of breath. “I dropped the shampoo bottle.” She lied.

From the other side of the door, Sam frowned. Not entirely sure what was happening in the bathroom. He could swear he heard Y/N yell for him. But if she said she was fine, then… he guessed she was fine. He stepped away from the door and picked up what was remaining of his coffee. It was cool enough for him to down the entire liquid in one go before chucking it into the bin. He swallowed heavily and slumped down onto the sofa. He continued watching the movie with Dean, his mind going blank of anything. He heard the water from the shower turn off and Y/N emerged, surrounded with steam, hair wet, and leaving droplets on her vest top. He couldn’t help but stare at the marks it made, and how dangerously close they were to her breast. When she looked at him staring, he felt something deep awaken within him. He had a moment of panic as he realized what was about to happen.

“You know, I think I’ll have a shower.” He rushed passed Y/N and slammed the door behind him. Y/N looked with confusion as Dean.

“Clean freaks.” He muttered under his breath.

* * *

During the night, another case got called in. This time a wife who had been cheating on her husband, hand been found in a seedy motel room with her secret lover, both dead. The team got dressed the second they heard the police scanner go off and drove over to the motel.

Sam stood and watched as Y/N climbed out of the car. Her black pencil skirt hugging tightly to her hips. As her black heels clicked on the concrete, she bent down into the car to retrieve her blazer, wrapping it around her neatly tucked in blouse. God, she looked exquisite. He desperately prayed for her eyes to meet his, but she walked right passed, not making eye contact. He groaned as if in pain when the scent of her perfume wafted by him. All night he’d dreamt of her, locking himself in the bathroom whenever his mind wandered far too much. He’d always wanted Y/N, but she was his friend. The three of them were a good team, had a great dynamic. Plus, she’d never shown him any sort of interest in that way. So he never acted on it. But since last night, God he wished he could act on it.

“you alright?” Dean asked, noticing his brother's odd behavior. Sam nodded quickly before turning and following in Y/N’s path.

When they entered the crime scene, Dean was the first to let out a low whistle and what was in front of them. Both bodies lay naked and connected to one another. Though dead and limp, the positioning was far from innocent. “That is not a move for beginners.” Dean chuckled. Y/N and Sam both grimaced at his lack of professionalism. As Dean continued to make blue comments, Y/N noticed from the corner of her eye, a teenage girl standing just outside the room, being interviewed by a police officer.

“You guys check for hex bags or anything. I’m gonna see what’s going on.” Sam watched as she strutted out of the room, her hips and arse moving deliciously in her skit. God this wasn’t easy.

Y/N stepped outside the room and towards the young girl dressed in a cleaning outfit. “I’ll take it from here.” She smiled at the officer, who took note of her dismissal and left. Y/N showed her badge and introduced herself. “Did you see anything?”

“Yeah, I was the one who found them like… like that.” Y/N grimaced. She was just a girl, barely old enough to have her first job. God knows what was going through her head right now.

“I’m sorry you had to see that. But is there anything you can tell me. Anything odd?”

“well… there was this woman.” The girl began. “I only let myself into the room because I thought it was hers and she was checking out. She seemed in a rush.”

“What did this woman look like?”

“Blonde hair, dark eyes… oh, and she had this lily tattooed up and down her neck.” She motioned to her neck to show the size of the tattoo.

“And then you found the bodies?”

“Yeah.” She answered awkwardly.

“Okay, well, thank you. You’ve been a big help.” The young girl left and Y/N turned to see the boys leaving the room. Dean held up a small bottle. It was red and beautiful, but clearly old. Not like anything you could buy in the shops these days.

“Found this under the bed.” He told her. “Could be a love spell?”

“Maybe, The cleaner says she saw a woman leaving the room before she found the bodies. Blonde hair, dark eyes, and a lily tattooed on her neck.” Dean’s eyes widened at her words.

“Like, this long?” He asked, showing the size on his own neck. Y/N nodded, it matching the witness's description. “The woman who served us at the drive-thew last night. Matched that exact description.”

“Okay, great!” Y/N exclaimed. “Let’s go to the drive-thru.”

“We don’t need to.” Sam laughed. “She gave Dean her number.”

“For God’s sake Dean!” Y/N groaned. “Can’t you keep it in your pants for one case?” Dean smirked, slightly impressed with himself.

“Well since she already likes me, I’ll go interview her. You two go back to the Motel and try and figure out where this bottle comes from.” He handed Sam the bottle, who’s eyes suddenly grew very wide with fear. Being alone with Y/N was never really an issue before, but recently his long-ignored desires for Y/N were raging out of control. The thought of being alone in the room with her was starting to make him sweat.

“y…you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” He stutters to Dean.

“And mess with my vibe? I don’t think so.” He patted his brother on the chest before strutting away and leaving the two hunters to avoid one another’s eye-contact.

* * *

They returned to the motel, barely able to string a cohesive sentence between them. They sat, as they usually did, opposite one another at the table. Sam was typing on his laptop whilst Y/N flipped through hunter journals. Both trying to find something relating to the recent deaths. With every page she turned, Y/N would look up and steal a quick glimpse at Sam. His laptop hid his skilled gruff hands as he typed away fiercely. Her brain started to go into overdrive again, coming up with all sorts of scenarios to do with those hands. No! Focus on the case! Back to the research. She looked back down at the old pages in front of her and turned to the next.

“Hey, isn’t this the bottle?” Hidden in a detailed, and a rather graphic illustration was a small vile bottle just like the one the boys had found. Sam’s eyes looked up.

“let’s see.” He stood up and leaned over Y/N’s shoulder. He followed the line of her finger sitting on the page and pointing to the bottle. “Yeah, that’s it. What’s it from?”

“Well, Dean was almost right. It’s not a love spell but a lust spell. It says here the potion was used to activate a person’s most hidden desire and force them to act on it and on nothing else.” They looked at the illustration. The ink shaping two extremely skinny and tired-looking bodies engaging in intercourse. “It says vengeful wives would give it to their cheating husbands and set them loose on their mistresses. Force them to have sex until they died. Jesus…” Y/N trailed off. “Talk about a punishment fitting the crime.”

“Yeah.” Sam laughed. “Where’d they get the potion.” Y/N continued to read, scanning the words quickly.

“Doesn’t say. Just says it originated from one of the original seven… what do you think that means?”

Y/N glanced up at Sam briefly, but her gaze became stuck. With his arm resting beside her, and his body looming over her, Sam was staring deeply at Y/N. He looked at her in a way she hadn’t seen from Sam before. He was eyeing up the length of her neck like he was a vampire waiting to suck the life from her. Y/N looked at his parted lips, her breath heavy and almost panting. Sam’s eyes darted to her lips, hypnotized by them. “Sam…” Y/N whispered.

“uhh… yeah.” He responded quietly.

“do you… er…” her breath was so heavy she was finding it difficult to get out the words. “Do you think, somethings happened to us?” The way he was looking at her was unmistakable lust, and she couldn’t pretend she wasn’t feeling it too. Having him so close to her, so close she could feel the heat of his breath, it was taking all the strength she had not to jump him there and then.

“I don’t know.” Sam breathed heavily. His eyes were glassed over slightly as if he was thinking out loud without realizing it. “All I know is if I don’t kiss you soon I’m going to go out of my mind.”

“Really?” Sam blinked, suddenly realizing he’d spoken out loud.

“Sorry, I don’t know why I said that.” He pulled away, stepping back from Y/N. But her need to stay in his orbit meant she stood up and followed his steps. Now they both stood in the middle of the hotel room, only a short distance between them.

“No, don’t apologize.” Y/N whispered distractedly, still not being able to pull her gaze from Sam’s lips. Sam couldn’t pull his attention away from the soft skin on Y/N’s neck. He wasn’t even aware of the way his hand had lifted, brushing the hair behind her shoulder and his fingertips tracing the veins on her neck. Her eyelids shuttered closed and a moan escaped her lips with the contact of his skin. “Sam.” She breathed. The noise went straight to his groin, urging him forward.

“God Y/N.” He sighed. He wasn’t going to be able to hold back for much longer. Y/N opened her eyes, sparking something alive in Sam. His eyes went dark as they met hers and any restraint he had, was gone. With a growl in the back of his throat, his hand tightened around the side of Y/N’s neck and he kissed her ferociously.

Sam’s brow furrowed as he kissed her deeply, harshly even. With her eager response forcing him on more, his other hand leaped to take dive into her hair. She moaned into his mouth as he pulled just enough to send shivers from her scalp all the way down to her folds. To continue her encouragement, Y/N’s hand slid from his chest and took hold to cup him through his trousers. She palmed at the building growing. Sam pulled away from her lips and groan painfully. His forehead rested on hers as she continued to massage him. She lifted her fingers to begin working at the buckle on his belt, clumsily undoing it and pulling the belt away from its loops. Sam kept his firm hold off her hair as she unzipped his trousers and pushed them away to pool at his ankles. She reached into his boxers to take hold of him fully. Her hands touching his sensitive skin and making him grit through his teeth. He swore under his breath, carefully stepping out of trousers and beginning to back up towards the bed. Y/N pushed him onto the mattress and pulled away his boxers. With dark and lustful eyes she knelt down between his legs and took his cock into his mouth. With the feel of her lips around him. Sam swore and moaned loudly. Y/N bobbed her head up and down, grinning up at him wickedly before releasing her hold on him. Sam looked at her with confused and desperate eyes, wanting her so desperately to continue what she had been doing. She lifted her hands to his tie and began working on loosening the knot.

“Take this off?” She begged with a sultry gasp. He nodded eagerly, taking over the work she started. Y/N smiled before leaning back down and taking him in her mouth again. Sam unbuttoned his shirt and undressed before diving his hand into her hair.

“Shit.” He swore as she moaned with him in her mouth.

Sam suddenly felt desperate to take hold of Y/N and strip her off all her clothes. He bolted up, flipping her around and onto her back. She landed onto the bed with a surprised yelp. “This skirt,” he said, running his hands up and down her thighs. “has been giving me problems all day.” He pushed open her legs, piling the skirt up and around her hips. Y/N leaned up on her elbows, staring down and watching as Sam knelt between her legs, pushing her underwear to the side and engulfing her fold with his lips.

“fuck!” She cried as she felt his tongue work circles around her clit.She grabbed fistfuls of his hair, desperate to keep him in place. Her hips began to grind against his tongue as he moaned into her cunt. “Oh, God Sam! Please don’t stop.” She begged. To her surprised that made Sam pull away. With an evil look in his eye, he smirked at her.

“Take your shirt off.” He demanded, hoisting her up and further on the bed. It didn’t take much ordering for Y/N to get to work at unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it away as Sam pounced on her neck, kissing and sucking the skin above her pulse point. His hands pushed away her skirt and underwear, finally leaving the both of them naked, skin touching and begging for more.

“Make me cum, Sam.” Y/N whispered darkly, reaching down to grab him and guide him between her folds. Sam growled as she took hold of him. They both had imagined a much slower and meaningful first time together. But right now, caught in the moment and cursed by lust, all they wanted to do was fuck harshly and quickly. Sam pulled his lips away from her neck long enough to guide himself and pound into Y/N she cried out loudly with pleasure edging him on even further. Her hands gripped into his bare shoulders, desperate to have him as close as possible.

Sam suddenly felt his climax growing, ready to reach its final conclusion. He darted his hand down to Y/N’s clit too eager on her pleasure. “Oh god! Yes! Like that.” She begged loudly. As their bodies continued to grind and their pleasure building in waves, they sweated and moaned loudly until all at once, they both came and collapsed onto tiredly against the bedsheets. With Sam’s face buried in Y/N’s neck, he breathed and panted heavily, waiting for the blissful dizzy stars to settle in his head. He rolled over, releasing Y/N from his grip.

“Well…” Y/N breathed, lifting a hand to wipe away the sweat on her hairline.

“Yeah,” Sam replied. Y/N turned her head to look at Sam, naked, sweating, and still filled with lust.

“Again?” She asked.

“Oh, god yes!” He said darkly before pouncing on Y/N again.

* * *

Dean returned to the motel room later that night. During his interview with the woman, she tried to kiss him. The moment her lips landed on his, he remembered the dizzy state he had been put in when Lust herself, had tried to seduce him the first time. With a lengthy battle, he’d managed to trap her. She’d revealed how since the brothers had banished her the first time, her touch no longer had the impact it had before. She was reduced to using the potions she created for weak mortals. Looking for revenger, she’d placed a vile of her creation into the coffee’s Dean had ordered the night before. Assuming that both drinks were for the brothers and hoping that it would kill them both. What she hadn’t counted on was there being a third member to worry about. After intense torture, he’d managed to get her to confess to the antidote of her drug. A vile of her own blood injected into the cursed. After grading two small bottles of her blood, he disposed of her. Once her presence had gone from the earth, the powers she cast lifted slightly, much to Dean’s relief.

He walked into the motel room to find Y/N on the sofa in her t-shirt and shorts.

“Where’s Sam?” He asked manically.

“In the bathroom… what happened to you? Your cheek! It’s bleeding!” Dean waved her concerns off, reaching into his pocket for the needle of Lust’s blood and stabbing it into Y/N’s arm. “Fuck! Dean! What the hell?”

“You’ll thank me!” He told her. Sam came out of the bathroom, wearing his casual clothes as well.

“Hey man.” He greeted. “What’s going…” Dean ran over, plunging the second needle in his brother's arm. “What the…”

“Okay,” Dean smiled with relief. “I just managed to do some serious damage prevention.” Dean went on to tell hem the tale and adventure he’d just been on. About how Lust and dropped potions into their drinks and Dean had to run over with the cure before it had any real effect. “But it’s all good now. Lust is dead and you two haven’t been shagging to death so…” he laughed, but Y/N and Sam both looked at one another awkwardly. They may not have been shagging to death, but they had defiantly been…

Dean looked around the room, being their bright red faces. He saw how all beds were messy and the pairs FBI clothes were scattered around the room. “Oh God, I’m gonna be sick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, if you want to keep me in the writing game, you can support me with my Patreon memberships or through KO-OFI! Every little helps!  
> Sending love and health!   
> \- herstorybooks  
> https://ko-fi.com/herstorybooks  
> https://www.patreon.com/herstorybooks


End file.
